1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the field of reaction injection molded elastomers.
2. Description of Related Publications
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,729; 4,444,910; 4,333,067 concern elastomers prepared using a high molecular weight amine terminated polyether, an aromatic diamine chain extender and an aromatic polyisocyanate which may merely be a polyisocyanate or a quasi-prepolymer prepared from a polyol reacted with a polyisocyanate wherein some isocyanate groups are still unreacted.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,841 describes the use of a polycarbonate diol, polyoxyalkylene glycol, and a diisocyanate all in a solvent. This mixture, which does contain excess diisocyanate, is then reacted with a polyoxyalkylene diamine. Again, an excess of isocyanate is present. To the excess isocyanate, a monohydric ethylenic compound, such as 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate, is to completely react with the excess isocyanate. This product is then polymerized or cured by radiation exposure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,745 describes the syntheses and use of a quasi-prepolymer prepared from a polycarbonate, polyol and aromatic isocyanate. The quasi-prepolymer is suggested for use in RIM using a polyol and an aromatic amine chain extender.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,444 describes the use of polycarbonates in quasi-prepolymers. The elastomer is prepared from graft polymerization.